Quiero volver a Japon
by AkaneSaotomeTendo
Summary: Como vivio Syaoran el tiempo separado de Sakura en Hong Kong y como logro convencer a su made y al clan Li de que lo dejaran volver.


Hola, estoy de nuevo por aqui, vaya dos fics en menos de 24 horas, es que me siento inspirada.

Esta historia a centrarse entre el final de CardCaptor y el comienzo de Clear y voy a pensar que el final fue el del manga, o el de la ova de los ositos, y se va centrar en Syaoran, en el tiempo que paso en Hong Kong y voy a narrar un poco de su familia, basicamente por que Syaoran Li es mi personaje favorito y estoy un poco frustada de que no haya casi nada de informacion sobre su familia.

Ahora dicho esto, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, les pertenece a las Clamp, hago estoy solo por entretenimiento 😊

El autobus se habia alejado lo bastante, ya no podia verla. Me sente cansado en el asiento abrazando el osito rosa que acababa de bautizar Sakura. Suspire, y luego sonrei, Sakura se habia confesado, me habia dicho que ya habia aclarado sus sentimientos y que yo era la persona mas importante para ella. Me sonroje, solo tenia una idea clara en mi cabeza.

-Tengo que volver a Tomoeda lo mas pronto possible- me prometi a mi mismo.

El autobus llego al aparcamiento del aeropuerto y me baje. Ande arrastrando mis pies hasta la terminal donde cogeria el avion destino a casa… No me entiendan mal, tenia ganas de volver a ver a mi madre y a Wei, e incluso a las locas de mis hermanas. Pero cuando volviera me esperaria un duro entrenamiento y muchas olbigaciones relacionadas con mi clan. Al menos Meiling estaria alli, pero ya no volveria a ver a Sakura en quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Sentia un sentimiento de presion en el pecho, de verdad no queria separarme de ella.

El vuelo a Hong Kong fue monotono y aburrido y cuando el avion aterrizo, alli estaba Meiling en la terminal esperandome.

-Xiao Lang, Como estas como fue todo?- dijo mi prima emocionada.

-Bien, supongo…- dije sin mucho animo.

Meiling siempre ha sido muy observadora curiosa, y obviamente no tardo ni dos segundos en percatarse del osito Sakura que tenia bajo el brazo.

-Pues yo diria que fue mas que bien- dijo en tono burlon- eso tiene pinta de ser made in Kinomoto.

Meiling y yo nos metimos en el coche que mi madre habia mandado y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa. Cuando salimos del coche ahi wataba Wei esperandonos en la entrada.

-Buenos tardes Syaoran-sama como estuvo su vuelo- pregunto cordialmente.

-Ha sido tranquilo, muchas gracias-

De repende la Puerta se abrio, y como un tornado mis cuatro hermanas salieron disparadas a abazarme.

-Te hemos echado de menos Xia lang!- dijo Fanren mientras me asficciaba.

-Yo tambien os he echado de menos, a todas- dije.

De repente senti como Feimei tiraba del osito Sakura de mi brazo y conseguia agarrarlo.

-Que es esto?- dijo mirandome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Devuelvemelo Feimei, ahora!- dje enfadado intentando agarrarla por el brazo.

Mis hermanas se estaban pasando al osito Sakura las unas a las otras y haciendome enfadar. Meiling estaba intentando calmarlas. Pero todo quedo en silencio cuando la Puerta se abio una vez mas y aparecio mi madre.

-Por que siempre teneis que hacer tanto ruido- dijo en un tono serio-bienvenido a casa Syaoran- dijo casi sin dirigirme la mirada.

Mi madre se acerco esta vez a Shiefa que era la que tenia el osito y se lo quito de las manos. Lo observo cuidadosamente y luego se acerco hacia donde yo estaba y me dio.

-Siento una gran cantidad de energia magica procedente de el-mi sonrojo era mas que evidente- creo adivinar quien es la duena, no lo pierdas de nuevo.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigio hacia dentro. Yo abrace a Sakura el osito suspirando y corri en direccion a mi madre.

-Madre- grite.

-Si Syaoran- pregunta dandose la vuelta.

-Es.. esto yo voy a vovler a Japon!- le solte.

-Por que?- fue lo unico que pregunto.

Tengo que reconocer que odio esa fasceta de mi mismo, osea no me asusta enfrentarme a seres magicos, daria mi vida por proteger a las personas que amo. Pero no me puedo enfrentar a mi madre. Y maldigo el hecho de que sea tan timido para poder expresar lo que siento abiertamente. Como iba a decirle a mi madre que queria volver a Japon por que quria estar con Sakura.

El tiempo paso, desde que habia llegado a Hong Kong, mis dias eran muy monotonos, entrenar, estudiar, acudir a las reunions del clan Li con mi madre. Lo unico que me sacaba de mi monotona vida era cuando recibia una carta de Sakura, o una llamada.

Rin rin

-Diga- conteste nervioso.

-Hola Syaoran-kun como estas, soy Sakura- dijo con su tierna voz, como si no supiera que era ella, llevaba esperando su llamada toda la semana.

Sakura y yo habiamos acordado llamarnos los domingos y a parte de eso nos escibiamos cartas y postales.

-Estoy bien, como estas tu?- le dije.

-Estoy bien, te queria contar que Kero-chan el otro dia ….-

Empezo a contarme una historia sobre como el peluche amarillo que se hacia llamar el guardian del sello estaba en el comedor comiendo con ella y Tomoyo y cuando llego su hermano sus labios estaban lleno de salsa de soja y cuando Kinomoto lo descubrio, Sakura tuvo que decirle que habian estado jugando a darle de comer al muneco. La verdad no me entere muy bien del resto de la hostoria estaba mas concentrado es escuchar tu voz por telefono. Ella siempre me hacia sonreir, no habia sonreido desde que habia llegado a Hong Kong, pero con ella todo era diferente.

-Bueno Sakura, es mejor que te vayas a dormir, es la tercera vez que escucho a tu hermano decir que cuelgues el telefono y te vayas a dormir- dije riendo.

-Es que mi hermano nunca va a cambiar- dijo en tono triste- en fin te llamo la semana que viene, te he mandado unas fotos del festival que estuve con Chiharu y los demas.

-Ya tengo ganas de verlas, buenas noches Sakura-

-Espera- dijo al otro lado del telefono.

-Que pasa?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Te echo de menos!- y me corto la llamada.

Sonrei y me sonroje, y la llame ahora yo, no podia dejarlo asi.

-Si?- dijo

-Yo tambien te echo de menos Sakura- y le colgue la llamada.

Me sentia muy bien, estos eran los mejores momentos de mi semana, los momentos que compartia con ella. Cuando subi la cabeza me encontre con mi madre que estaba observandome curiosa desde el marco de la puerta.

-Puedo ayudarla madre?- pregunte aun intentando disipar mi sonrojo.

-Solo estaba curiosa, en los 11 anos de vida que tienes y nunca te he visto sonreir Syaoran-

-Bueno, no lo hago muy amenudo- dije con un tomate dejando el telefono sobre mi cama.

-Bueno si ya terminastes tu conversacion con la duena de las cartas deberias prepararte para tu entrenamiento de hoy- ni los domingos me dejaba descancar.

-Madre, quiero volver a Japon- me atrevi a decirle de nuevo.

-Pues deberas decirme el por que Syaoran, hasta que no tengas el valor de decirmelo no puedo darte una respuesta- y dicho esto salio de mi habitacion.

Los dias pasaban y mi entrenamiento era cada vez duro, no por nada era el segundo en la linea de sucesion de la familia Li. Cuando volvi a casa escuche mucho ruido procedente del salon. Me acerque con cuidado y me encontre a mis hermanas y a Meiling viendo el video de la obra donde yo hacia de principe y Sakura de princesa. Todas mis hermanas estaban emocionadas con la escena viendonos a Sakura y a mi bailando. Mi sonrojo se hizo mas que evidente.

-El video me lo envio Daedouji- dijo mi prima con aire triunfante.

Gire mi cara hacia la derecha y ahi de pie estaba mi madre. La super ocupada Yelan Li, leader del clan Li estaba perdiendo su tiempo en ver la obra de teatro que hizo su hijo. Me acerque a ella con siguilo.

-Madre, quiero volver a Japon- le dije una vez mas.

-Por que?-

De repende puse mi atecion en el video, era la parte cuando mi personaje el principe le confesabe sus sentimientos hacia ella, la princesa, mi princesa, Sakura. Esa escena tendria que haberme influido un poco mas de valor, al final solo agache la cabeza.

-No, estas preparado aun, sigue con tu entrenamiento- y se marcho.

Pasaron los meses, cumpli los 12 anos. Sakura por mi cumpleanos me llamo por videollamada, estaba muy emocionado de poderla ver ahi tan verca y tan lejos a la vez. Ella siempre tan optimista y feliz. Eso me infundia animos. Estabamos muy animados en la llamadas hasta que aparecieron mis hermanas y empezaron a robarse el protagonismo, gritando y diciendole a Sakura que la echaban de menos. Hasta mi hermana Fuutie le pregunto que como podia estar saliendo conmigo que que me veia.

Un dia llegue a casa temprano y me dirigi a la habitacion de mi madre convencido de decirle de una vez por todas el motive por el que queria ir a Japon. Cuando vi que la habitacion estaba abierta y ella estaba hablando por telefono con Hirarizawa?. No alcance a escuchar toda la conversacion, pero una parte me llamo la atencion, y era que Sakura, mi Sakura estaba en serio peligro. Entre en la habitacion dando un portazo y le grite a mi madre que tenia que irme a Japon enseguida. Ella termino la conversaion y me miro.

-Por que quieres ir a Japon?-

-Como que por que?, he escuchado que Sakura esta en peligro, y tengo que ir a protegerla- dije

-Eso sigue sin responder a la pregunta que te hice hace unos anos, ademas Syaoran, eres el segundo en la sucesion del clan, tu lugar esta aqui, tu mision en Japon ya se termino, hace mucho tiempo de hecho- dijo seriamente.

-Eniendo lo de la sucesion, pero madre usted esta aqui y esta bien, no me necesitas por ahora, Sakura esta en peligro, tengo que ir a ayudarla-

-Hasta donde yo se, la pequena Sakura no era mas que tu rival cuando tenias que capturer las cartas de clow, ella te gano, y ahora es la nueva ama, que tienes tu que hacer en Japon?-

-Si es cierto, Sakura fue mi rival al principio, pero luego.. luego fue mi amiga… y ahora- mi voz se entrecorto.

Mi madre se agacho y me tomo de las manos.

-Y ahora?-

-Ella es la persona mas importante de mi vida, si le pasara algo a ella yo no podria…- dije mirandole directamente a los ojos.

-Bien, finalmente has podido responder a mi pregunta querido Syaoran, y entiendo como te sientes, pero eres una parte muy importante del clan Li y antes de tomar la decision de irte del pais tienes que hablar con los otros miembros.

-Pues convoquemos una reunion- dije convencido.

Pasados unos dias por fin se celebro la reunion, en la gran sala donde siempre nos reuniabamos estaban los miembros mas importantes del clan. Mi madre se sentaba en el centro por ser la lider y yo a su derecho por ser el segundo en sucesion.

-Y bien por que hemos sido reunidos con tanta urgencia- dijo Txen Hua Li,mi tia y madre de Meiling.

Aun que Meiling no poseia poderes, tanto su padre como su madre si los tenian y los dos eran dos miembros impotantes del clan.

-Mi hijo Syaoran quiere volver a Japon de inmediato, he hecho ha intentado volver desde el dia que regreso a Hong Kong pero hasta ahora no encontre una razon de peso para dejarle ir.

-Eso no tiene sentido- dijo uno de mis tios lejanos.

-Es cierto- dijo Bing Dong el padre de Meiling- Syaoran es el hijo de mi hermana Yelan y el segundo en susesion, no tiene nada que hacer en Japon.

-Si que tengo que hacer, hay un nuevo enemigo dirigiendose a Japon, la reencarnacion del amo Clow se lo dijo a mi madre y ese enemigo tiene la intencion de hacerle dano a la nueva ama de las cartas.-dije dirigiendome a todos.

-Syaora-esta vez hablo mi abuela y antigua lider del clan- se te mando con un proposito a Japon y era que te hicieras con las cartas y fallastes en esa mision-baje mi cabeza al suelo-nosotros como descendientes lejanos del amo Clow teniamos derecho a poseer esas cartas, ese poder, pero esa chica te vencio, por que tiene que ir ahora a protegerla?-

Mi madre se levanto de su sillon y puso las manos sobre la mesa.

-Hay algo que nunca os he dicho-comenzo- la joven y nueva duena de las cartas estuvo de visita hace unos anos aqui, en mi propia casa y tuve la oportunidad de conocerla. En ese momento ella y mi hijo aun no se habian dado cuenta, pues aun estaban peleando por las cartas-suspiro- pero sabeis que uno de mis poderes es poder reconocer el destino y el futuro de las personas. En ese momento, Syaoran no entendistes el por que te pedi que la cuidaras, o el por que deje quedarse en mi casa cuando sabia que los dos estaba peleando por las cartas de Clow-dijo mirandome directamente- Cuando Sakura estuvo aqui, yo ya sabia que ella se convertiria en la duena de las cartas de Clow- hubo una conmocion en ese momento.

Empezaron ha haber murmullos que resonaron en todos los rincones debido a lo que Yelan, mi madre habia revelado.

-Pero madre, sit u ya sabias que Sakura iba a ser la nueva ama de las cartas por que me dejastes volver a Japon en se momento- pregunte asonbrado.

-Hijo sabes la historia del hilo rojo del destino?- negue con mi cabeza, nunca me habian interesado esas cosas romanticas de chicas- el hilo rojo del destino es una leyenda que dice que aquellos unidos bajo el hilo rojo del destino estan predestinados a estar juntos para siempre, no importa cuantas veces estreches el hilo o lo intents doblar, ese hilo es inrompible y con un solo destino-

-Y esa leyenda que tiene que ver con las cartas- pregunte confuso.

-No con las cartas Syaoran- esta vez hablo mi abuela, lo que tu madre esta tratando de decir es que tu y esa nina estan unidos por el lazo rojo del destino-

Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo.

-Dijistes que solo era una leyenda- dije

-Hay leyendas que estan basadas en hecho reales, por supuesto la gente no magica no puede verlo o notarlo, insuso magos avanzados pueden no verlo, pero tu lazo esta ahi y es tan largo que esta conectado con esa nina en Japon- dijo mi madre.

Baje mi mirada hacia mis manos intentando ver algo pero no podia ver nada.

-Entonces me dejastes volver por Sakura?-pregunte curioso.

-Sabia que no tenia option, por muy poderoso que sea un mago nadie puede luchar conra el destino de aquellos que poseen el lazo rojo.-

Un rayo de experanza cruzo mi cabeza, eso significaba que pasara lo que pasara, estariamos juntos para siempre.

-Tengo que ir a salvarla, tengo que ir a protegerla, indendientemente de toda esa historia del destino, Sakura es la persona mas importante para mi, y ya he vivido mucho tiempo separado de ella-

Se que muchos de mis familiars estuvieron en contra, pero mi madre estaba a favor y ella era la lider, no podian hacer nada si ella me daba permiso. Hizimos unas llamadas y prepramos todo para mi transferencia a Tomoeda.

Llego el cumpleanos numero 13 de Sakura y tambien la llegada de la primavera, no queria decirle nada de mi regreso por que queria que fuera una sorpresa. Cuando ella volvia de las clases por el camino de cerezos que ella siempre cogia para volver a casa la espere. Entre petalos de cerezos pude reconocer su figura.

-Syaoran, eres tu?- Vaya reconocio al ositio Sakura que llevaba en mis brazos.

-He terminado mis asustos pendientes en Hong Kong y ahora puedo quedar en Tomoeda para siempre-le dije.

Ella corrio hacia mi, tirando su cartera al suelo, y me abrazo, por fin la tenia entre mis brazos, mi Sakura,la cual corria un peligro que ella misma desconocia pero yo ya estaba ahi para protegerla.

-Estaremos juntos para siempre!- grito ella emocionada.

Seguimos abrazados agenos al ataque sorpresa de la camara de Daedouji que nos estaba dragando desde detras de un arbol.

Y este sera el comienzo del fin? Pero pase lo que pase estare a su lado, a fin de cuenta, estamos destinados, segun esa leyenda.

Bueno que les parecio? Ahi os dejo una idea de como podria haber sido los anos en Hong Kong, la idea me vino cuando Meiling le dijo a Sakura que Syaoran dijo que volveria a Japon desde que regreso. Asi que me lo imagine algo asi. Tengo otras teorias sobre que pudo estar haciendo Syaoran en ese tiempo, pero es relacionado a otros temas, que si me animo ya me podre a escribir sobre ello. Espero que les guste este fic y diganme si les gusto o no, donde deberia mejorar. Tengo tantas ideas que quiero desarrollar.

Nos leemos

Akane Tendo 😊


End file.
